Love Coaster!
by EunieBerry
Summary: READ THIS! YOU MAY like it! at first its pretty mix up! Anyways just read this! pls review! flames are accepted!
1. The paper and Koko

Attention:

(Natsume, Mikan and the others are already 13 years old here)

It's already their last subj. Every one was looking at the clock. Waiting for their savior from Jin-Jin's Hell-I mean Math class.

5

4

3

2

1

Riiiing-Riiing-~

Everyone from class 2-B screamed their hearts out as they were finally saved from Jin-Jin's clutches. And as Jin-Jin saw their freedom expression he scowl at them and said with irritation obvious on the tone of his croaky voice "Class dismiss"

After those words everyone walk or more like ran out of the classroom heading to their clubs and ability class. Well with an exception of our well known mind-reader who had just woke up from his deep slumber (A/N: whoa! I can't believe that he wasn't even caught by Jin-Jin)

Koko's POV

*yawn* as I rubbed my sleepy eyes. I had just realized that Mr. Froggy's class was already finished. I decided to go outside to get some fresh air when I notice a paper besides my table. I wasn't really planning on reading it until something caught my eye.

And it was written in bold letters

**_Tips on How to Make the Infamous Natsume Hyuuga go Nuts! _**

"Tips on how to make Natsume go nuts..." Now this is interesting I grab the paper and begin reading it. After reading it a light bulb lit somewhere in my brain. And then I smirk at my GENIUS plan .Oh well this week would be an amusing day I said to myself, still smirking on how genius I am. Better start this genius plan of mine.

End of Koko's POV

Unknown to Koko a certain pair of amethyst eyes was watching our mind reader with a playful grin plastered from her face.

The Next Week

Mikan was on her way to their class when a certain lad bumped to her making her skirt flip a bit. While on class 2-B they were readying their selves from Mikan's outrageous scream and Natsume's morning routine of "accidentally" bumping and seeing the undies of our dear brunette.

"So Polka ..." he paused for awhile then he smirk "its cherries today". Then the raven lad and everyone from class 2-B and some teachers covered their ears and began counting "5, 4, 3, 2,

1"

"..."

Nothing was heard! Everyone was in their shocked state especially a certain flame-caster. Mikan who was currently sitting on the floor. Stood up and dusted her skirt and went on her way to the classroom acting as if Natsume didn't peek oh my mistake accidentally saw her underwear.

Mikan went inside the classroom and greeted her classmates making everyone break their shocked state. Some of her classmates greeted her back and some didn't bother. And as usual Mikan ran towards Hotaru and was about to give her hug when he was shot 3 times by the famous Baka gun. Doing her usual whining and routine together with her friends.

The crimson lad was now out of his shocked state and decided to go inside their room together with Ruka who was currently petting his pet, Usagi-chan. And of course like the usual routine THE Natsume-Ruka fan club go "kyaaaa~" "Kyaaaa". This made the flame caster burn their hairs.

As Natsume and Ruka went on their perspective sits. Natsume does his usual thing which was to "seems" like reading his manga but the truth is he's listening at the brunette besides him. Until a topic made Natsume twitch and listen attentively at Mikan's conversation with her friends

Natsume's POV

After Polka's action awhile ago. It made me think that Polka was ignoring me or something. But then again I shrug off the idea and jut went inside the room. As Ruka and I step in those annoying bitch began to scream like wild animals which was really annoying. So to shut them up I burn the tips of their hair.

As I sat beside Polka. I got my manga out and "pretend" on reading it. I was listening to Polka's conversation when I heard her said "Yeah...well speaking of notes...a-actually I saw a note at my front door together with a red rose." Oh I see so Polka received a note and a rose wait-! SHE WHAT! "O-ooooh so Mikan had an admirer" the pink haired girl said then I look at Polka and I saw her blush "I-I don't th-think so!" Polka stuttered, still blushing. God I swear whoever Polka's admirer is I'll burn him to death! My Attention drifts to Naru when he **_twirls _**inside the classroom wearing a_ pink tutu_ Whoa! Now it's officially confirmed Naru's gay. "Good Morning my cupcakes" Naru said. After Naru's gayish greetings everyone began to go back to what they are doing. Until Naru said their will be a new student today. Everyone was quiet. "Well that's more like it" Naru said "Pls. come in"

End of Natsume's POV

"Pls. come in" Naru said then everyone was in silent mode when a silver haired boy with alluring blue eyes came inside. "Introduce yourself pls." Narumi-sensei said "Alexander Nikloievich Hell. Call me Alexander (A/N: kyaa~ Sasha-kun from Seikon no Qwaser is so cool). After the new comer introduce himself everyone goes kyaaaa~ kyaaaa especially the girl population well with an exception of our Ice Queen. While Mikan's eye balls pop out of her eyes when she saw the new comer. As Natsume saw the reaction of the brunette besides him, He can't help but feel unease about HIS polka and the new comer.

"Well quiet girls" Narumi-sensei said "Any questions to Alexander-kun". Then everyone had just asked random questions like "Pls. be my boy friend" "I'm free tonight" "What's your Alice Mr. Hot Shot" "What's your Star Rank" and so on. "My Alice is Iron; I can make anything I touch turn into Iron" He said "Special Star and Dangerous Ability Class.". After that more Kyaaaa's were heard. And the new comer began scanning the room until his eyes caught a certain brunette and began walking towards the direction of the brunette. But our dear Mikan close her eyes tight and begin to whisper to herself "_No...Don't come near me...He just look like him but he wasn't really him...Oh God PLS!"_ As he stops in front of Mikan, Everyone hush down and they just stared at the new comer and Mikan who were staring at each other.

"Mikan" said by the new comer

"Sa-Sasha-kun?" asked by the shocked Mikan

Then the new comer smiled sweetly at Mikan. He touched Mikan's hand and kisses it gently then he looks at Mikan who was currently blushing.

" Ich liebe Dich Mikan" said by the new comer

Me: that's chap. 1 and Ich Liebe Dich is a german word...It means I LOVE YOU...

Natsume: Love you my ass...

Me: Ooooh some one's jealous

Natsume: Shut up or else (lit fire)

Me: Oooooh... do it and I'll erase your existence on my story *evil smirk*

Natsume: ...

Mikan: -.-

Me: I don't own GA!... and this awesome anime/manga belongs to Tachibana-sama

Sasha: pls review...insults or anything are accepted


	2. He's here! Natsume's rival

_Flash Back_

"Well quiet girls" Narumi-sensei said "Any questions to Alexander-kun". Then everyone had just asked random questions like "Pls. be my boy friend" "I'm free tonight" "What's your Alice Mr. Hot Shot" "What's your Star Rank" and so on. "My Alice is Iron; I can make anything I touch turn into Iron" He said "Special Star and Dangerous Ability Class.". After that more Kyaaaa's were heard. And the new comer began scanning the room until his eyes caught a certain brunette and began walking towards the direction of the brunette. But our dear Mikan close her eyes tight and begin to whisper to herself "_No...Don't come near me...He just look like him but he wasn't really him...Oh God PLS!"_ As he stops in front of Mikan, Everyone hush down and they just stared at the new comer and Mikan who were staring at each other.

"Mikan" said by the new comer

"Sa-Sasha-kun?" asked by the shocked Mikan

Then the new comer smiled sweetly at Mikan. He touched Mikan's hand and kisses it gently then he looks at Mikan who was currently blushing.

" Ich liebe Dich Mikan" said by the new comer

_End of Flash Back _

"EH!" everyone said with a question mark plastered on their faces well except for our 2 raven guys and a certain mind reader. The room was quiet no one dare to utter a word or make noise that's when our dearest mind reader said "What's the meaning of the word he said?"

_**SILENCE **_

Again the room was quiet until

"_**Ich liebe Dich **_a German language__it means I LOVE YOU" Hotaru said "50 rabbits" then one of Hotaru's invention begin to collect the payment making the whole class dumbfounded until Permy began to freak out and said "Did Alexander-sama said I Love You to that...that girl!" Then Mikan began to feel daggers at her back. "Then why does Mikan-chan called him _Sasha-kun_" asked by iinchou making the fan girls slash that bitches chill for a bit and made Alexander glare at iinchou. _"W—Why did Alexander-san glare at me or something" _asked by iinchou to himself. And now for the 3rd time silence was enveloping them even Narumi-sensei haven't uttered a word or two. Everyone in Mikan's class stared at her waiting for an explanation "I-it's hi-his nickname or something" Mikan stammered. Then her classmates gave her an Ah! Look. Then Narumi-sensei suddenly butted in and said "Free class and oh Alexander-kun sit besides Mikan and Natsume" and then he excited the room twirling _again._

(A/N: Ruka is now sitting besides Hotaru) Alexander went on and sit besides Mikan making _someone_ twitch.

Permy-Ah correction Slut #1 -I mean Sumire plopped herself at Alexander's lap which of course made Alexander glare at the THING in his lap and being Sumire she just shrug it and began to flutter her fake eyelashes and said in a flirty way "You know I'm tonight, maybe Sasha-kun wanna hang out at my bed today...Sasha-Kun~"

That's it the new comer stand up making Permy to fall on her butt. "Ouch...Why did you do that Sasha-kun" Permy said with her high-pitch voice.

_**SNAP**_

"Ooooh someone had snap" said by Koko making the others turn to him.

Sasha glare at Permy as if theirs no tomorrow then Sasha-suddenly touched the wall and a iron scythe thing was formed then Sumire was suddenly being lift up and Sasha strike Permy's upper part. And their fell a _breast pad! _(A/N: sorry the breast pad thing had just popped in my head) "Don't you dare to talked or called me Sasha when your just NOTHING" Sasha said venomously making everyone step back and back off well except to 2 raven guys, a certain mind reader and our dear brunette. "CANS" and with the new comers last word everyone laugh out loud making Permy and the gang feeling devastated and angry walked out of the classroom.

"Geez-Sasha-kun Pls don't do that again you know" "Hnn." Replied by Alexander "*Sigh* don't do it again okay," said by Mikan "Why" asked by Alexander "Because you embarrass her and beside Permy is my friend" "Fine" mumbled by Alexander. After hearing the conversation everyone at class 2-B though "_Mikan-chan/Sakura's so kind and" _

Time passes by and it's already lunch time. Everyone was gone...well except for our awesome mind reader

Koko's POV

*Smirk* I can't help myself but smirk. This morning was total epic! Especially Natsume's thoughts about the new comer anyways part 1 of my plan is perfect and it's really working Thank you to whoever left me the paper thing. And as I head out of the room I really can't help but tell myself _Boy Am I glad to have this kind of Alice..._

End of Koko's POV

End of chap 2-

Me: well chap 2 is finally up...I'm sorry Natsume wasn't here that much but don't worry

The next chap will have loads of the crimson eyed lad

Natsume: Yeah! You better do that *glares at me*

Me: Aye, sir

Natsume: *smirk* you better be... This idiot author doesn't own GA

Koko: Pls. tell me what you think of it...and don't worry even if its insults or what it will be our little secret... ;)


	3. Koko and the Ice Queen's joint forces

_**Chap 3! **_

_Flash Back_

"Don't you dare to talked or called me Sasha when your just NOTHING" Sasha said venomously making everyone step back and back off well except to 2 raven guys, a certain mind reader and our dear brunette. "CANS" and with the new comers last word everyone laugh out loud making Permy and the gang feeling devastated and angry walked out of the classroom.

After hearing the conversation everyone at class 2-B though "_Mikan-chan/Sakura's so kind and"_

Time passes by and it's already lunch time. Everyone was gone...well except for our awesome mind reader

...And as I head out of the room I really can't help but tell myself _Boy Am I glad to have this kind of Alice..._

_End of Flash Back_

_Natsume's POV_

As the bell rings I head off to MY Sakura tree. As I sat on one of its branch I begin to think about the stuffs that happen and that...That GUY! Just what is he to _MY_ Mikan!

Argh! I can't help the urge of burning that guy into crisp! And what's more what's with that thong's nickname "Sasha" what a gay name! Suddenly I smell something burning which made me realize that I unconsciously activate my alice and made some of the trees burnt and upon realizing this I de activated it and calmed myself. After I calmed down something pop into my mind that when I remember the events this morning

_**1**__**st**__**:**__ How come Polka didn't screamed or even budge when I accidentally trip and looked at her undies. _

_**2**__**nd**__**:**__ Polka received a Note and a rose _

_**3**__**rd**__**:**__ Polka MAY have an admirer (_well she does have he better prepare for his funeral)

I was in the middle of my thoughts when I heard Ruka said "Natsume, let's go and have lunch" "Hn" and with that I jump off the tree and went my way on the cafeteria

_End of Natsume's POV _

Normal POV

As Natsume and Ruka left unknown to thema certain mind reader was their listening to Natsume's thoughts and was trying to do his best to stop from laughing.

_Koko's POV _

As soon as Natsume and Ruka laugh I began to laugh like a maniac! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Natsume's thought sure are epic! I can't stop laughing! I was laughing so hard that my stomach aches. Boy I'm so glad that someone made and left that paper cause It sure works! Hahahaha as I laugh hard I suddenly feel a scary aura and cold eyes piercing into me making it send chills to my spine. I stop laughing maniacally and then I gulp,. Their stood the infamous Hotaru Imai a.k.a. Ice Queen. Imai stood their with a smirk plastered on her pale skin. And as I saw that smirk I cant help but think "_I'm DEAD"_

_End of Koko's POV_

" Ahahaha..Ne Imai-san what do you need from me" Koko asked _innocently _

"I know you're the one behind the new comer's arrival" Hotaru bluntly said

*Gulp* "Wha-what are you talking about. I cant possibly do that" Koko stuttered

"Don't lie to me Koko" Hotaru said with her usual stoic face "And I also know you read _THE _paper I _accidentally left at your table_" "Eh!" Koko said

5

4

3

2

1

"I-Imai-san could you possibly left that on _purpose!_" asked stupidly by the mind reader

But the only response of our dear Ice Queen was a smirk. An EVIL one. After a few seconds Hotaru asked him "Let's join hand Yome." After a few seconds Koko was grinning evilly. "Sure" Koko agreed. _Evilly. _Then the 2 began to laugh evilly with thoughts like

"_Starting today are school year will be filled with fun"_

"_Starting today I'll be filled with money. TONS and Tons of it" _

The 2 began to laugh maniacally until some students begin to back off with only one thoughts in their mind _"Uwaaah~ this people are NUTS better leave them alone~" _

And with that the mind reader and the ice queen joined forces making the gang and a certain brunette and a crimson lad step into a crazy roller coaster of their lives. **END OF CHAP 3**

Me and Mikan: Yay chap 3 is finally up! Banzai Banzai!

Natsume: SHUT UP!

Mikan: *pouts* Geez Natsume your such a party pooper

Natsume: *GLARES*

Mikan: Gomenasai!

Natsume: *smirks*

Me: -.- Geez this baka-couple!

Mikan and Natsume: *glares*

Me: -.-"~ fine~ Mikan pls do the disclaimers

Mikan: IchigoXKashino doesn't own GA

Hotaru: Review or else *death glare*

Koko: insults and compliments are accepted.


	4. Confuse Who is the one who gave THE NOTE

Finally chapter 4~

AT the rooftop.

Natsume's POV

Me and Ruka headed to the rooftop. The school's rooftop is one of our hiding places from those bit*h,peaceful and quiet... then I heard Ruka said starting the conversation

"Ne.~ Natsume" "Hnn" I said "What do you think about Alexander-san?" "just a classmate" I stated

_**But inside Natsume: **_A pest that keeps bothering my POLKA, and that pest must be turn to ashes or let that pest be eaten by a. frog or a...lizard.(A/n: lizard...*sigh*) "Hmm..." Ruka said "So do you think Sakura-san and Alexander-san are more than friends?" "Dunno" I said with a tone of "Like I care" _**But inside Natsume: **_Argh! That pest better be a friend! JUST AN EX-CHILDHOOD FRIEND! But she said I love you to my polka...argh! Damn that new breed of pest from germany!. After our conversation Ruka keep silent and began to pet his rabbit,Usagi-chan.

End of Natsume's POV

Meanwhile at the cafeteria...

A certain brunette has been sighing for the 27th time.,

Mikan's POV

**sigh**... Today's event are so mix up...

1st I got a rose and a love letter

2nd Anna and the others insist that I have an admirer

and most of all... Sasha's here,,,, **sigh**. I've been sighing for the 28th time..wow Mikan...great job.

We were eating lunch when I heard Nonoko said worriedly "Are you alright, Mikan-chan?". I smiled a little and said "Yeah..I'm perfectly fine" "You sure Mikan-chan?"Anna said "Yup" I lied "Can I just go to the bathroom for a while" "Sure" chirped in by Nonoko and Anna . I went straight to the bathroom after excusing myself. Their I open the note I saw at my door this morning and started reading it "Yo! Mikan Sakura...I know you are guessing who am I and how did I know you...and deep inside you know me well...anyways we'll be meeting soon...Mi-chan" ugh! This note is giving me head ache...

My brain cells feels like they just ran a 5km race,...*sigh* Ugh...I better stop thinking...ok...Brain Cells inhale...exhale...then I remember something Mi-chan! Could it be that he/she's my...!

Me: Oh my gosh! Who was the one who left that note to Mikan!...could it be a boy or a girl?

Mikan: well it's **beep** right so **beep** is a **toot**

Me: yeah **beep** is a **toot**. Hey Natsume-chan~ who do you think left Mikan a rose and a note?

Natsume: do I look like I know stupid author..

Me: hmmm~ I wonder if the one who left the note is a Girl or a BOY...? which do you think

Natsume: **glares**

Me: fine~ fine...I'll shut my mouth but I bet your hoping that the one who gave the note was a GIRL right?...

Mikan:hmmmm? Why would Natsume will hope for something like that?

Me: well...Mi-chan let's just say that If its a boy another enemy for Na-chan but if its a girl SAFE.,..

Mikan: huh! I dont understand?

Hotaru (appears out of no where and said): You'll never know

Mikan: huh? Why Hotaru

Hotaru: simple because your a BAKA~

Mikan: meanie! **pouts cutely**

Natsume and Sasha: *blush* they are thingking:

"Wonder where Polka/Mikan learn how to pout like that"

Koko: *laughs uncontrollable* hahaha! Na-chan and A-chan so cute hahahaha!

Natsume and Sasha: **glares at koko**

Koko: sigh~ Gomenasai,,,,'

Anna and Nonoko: Anyways IchigoxKashino doesn't own GA and SQ... :)

Me: see yah at the next chap! Ciao...Ciao! =)


End file.
